Potter Lord Of The Star Games
by SuccubistTypewriter
Summary: A crossover play of Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, Star Wars, and The Hunger Games. All of your favorite characters are brought to life by a crazed fangirl named Tiffany. Please enjoy...


Cast:

Frodo: hobbit from TLOTR

(3 lines)

Gollum: pale sickly creature from the TLOTR

(3 lines)

Gandalf: wizard from TLOTR

(5 lines)

Han Solo: rebel from Star Wars

(3 lines)

Wookie: giant furry thing from Star Wars

(1 line)

Darth Vader: bad guy from Star Wars

(1 line)

Princess Leia: lady who wears white from Star Wars

(5 lines)

Katniss: girl with braid from the hunger games

(6 lines)

Peeta: blonde guy from hunger games

(2 lines)

Gale: dark haired guy from hunger games

(2 lines)

Harry: kid with scar on face from Harry Potter

(6 lines)

Hermione: brunette girl from Harry Potter

(4 lines)

Ron: Harry's best friend from Harry Potter

(5 lines)

Dumbledore: old wizard

(4 lines)

Tiffany: crazed fan girl

(9 lines)

Scene 1 of 1

( Tiffany stands on the stage surround by tables with the others laying on them. She laughs evilly)

Tiffany: ahahaha all of my beloved characters shall finally be mine! I'll keep them forever! Ahahaha (the others start moving)

Tiffany: (runs over to katniss) are you awake my sweet? If you are, I need you to go apologize to gale for kissing and ditching NOW

Katniss: (sits up groggily) what? I never kissed...

Peeta: (runs over to katniss) are you ok? I have a massive headache!

Katniss: I'm fine don't worry.

Dumbledore: (standing face to face with Gandalf) IM THE BETTER WIZARD

Gandalf: NO I AM

Dumbledore: very well, I'd like a spot of tea if possible

Gandalf: yes tea sounds well

Harry/Hermione/Ron: (sit up and stretch)

Ron: ugh why is Hermione always in the middle of everything?

Hermione: never mind me, where are WE?

Harry: what's with the giant furry thing? (Wookie stand up and purrs to as Han Solo walks over to pet him)

Han Solo: I never leave wookie behind, who are you kids? Where's Leia?

Leia: I'm here! (Raises hand and sits up)

Harry: I'm Harry

Hermione: I'm Hermione

Ron: I'm Ron

Han Solo: I'm Han Solo good to meet you (walks over to Leia and picks her up) are you okay?

Leia: (makes him put her down) yes I'm fine, AH ITS HIM (Points to Darth Vader who hasn't gotten up yet)

Gollum: what has he gots in his pocketsess? (Trying to pick pocket Harry, as no one noticed him get up)

Harry: hey! Stop it you little thief!

Frodo: (gets up) do I need to put you on a leash again filthy beast! (Begins chasing gollum around)

Gale: (gets up rubbing head and sees Tiffany, who is sitting on the ground in a daze) YOU DID THIS (he leaps toward her in a rage)

Wookie: (blocks the path and holds gale back)

Tiffany: wait, you know that I brought you here?

Everyone: yes

Tiffany: what does it mean?

Frodo: we all heard your call, and answered it.

Gandalf/ Dumbledore: the magic used was incredible, I had to find the source (look at each other and wink)

Darth: (gets up slowly rubbing head) ugh, shut up all of you!

Tiffany: so now we are all awake! Great!

Katniss: gale, I'm sorry I ditch-kissed you.

Gale: oh... I am too

Tiffany: OMG YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! Do you HAVE to follow my will?

Gandalf: if I understand the science of it, yes

Tiffany: (eyes widen) I have so much power

Leia: (looks at katniss) wannabe

Katniss: excuse me?

Leia: I said you were a wannabe! I was the first heroine with braids! There didn't need to be another one!

Katniss: you forget I have experience killing people (leaps at Leia to be intercepted by wookie)

Peeta: katniss back off

Katniss: SHE STARTED IT!

Han: that's true

Leia: Don't take her side! (Han chuckles but says no more)

Gollum: (sitting on a table Indian style) what about my precioussss

Frodo: I have it you wretch

Gollum: (hisses) we knows that, but what has he gots in his pocketsess (try's to pick pocket Harry again)

Ron: (slaps gollum's hand away) that's the ugliest house elf I've ever seen!

Hermione: he's not a house elf! Look at those teeth, and he has pants on! His ears aren't even pointed

Harry/Ron: know it all

Dumbledore: we are guests here and I expect you to behave as much! We've got too little time for me to be disciplining you three

Tiffany: wait you aren't staying?

Gandalf: no I'm afraid the spell doesn't last long dear

Tiffany: Noooo we were going to have tea and cookies every day! You would help me with my homework, and watch movies with me, and go shopping,

And, and... (She is silenced by Harry's hand)

Harry: it's ok, we will always be here (touches her heart) and we will always remember you

(Stage goes dark and everyone leaves)

The end

Costumes:

Frodo: medivalish clothing

Gollum: shorts (nothing else)

Gandalf: long gray robe

Han Solo: white shirt with vest and gray pants, gun belt with gun in it

Leia: long white dress

Wookie: furry suit with ammunition belt across chest

Darth Vader: darts Vader costume

Katniss: Leather jacket and black pants with combat boots

Peeta: gray t-shirt and black pants

Gale: same as Peeta

Harry: long black robe and red and yellow scarf

Hermione: same

Ron: same

Dumbledore: long tan robe and conical hat

Tiffany: lab coat and thick glasses


End file.
